


Winter: The Cinnamon On Top

by TJ_Quinn



Series: Seasons with Chekov [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Freezing OC, Hot Chocolate, Sweet/Cute Chekov, Winter, with cinnamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Quinn/pseuds/TJ_Quinn
Summary: It's cold outside but the reader quickly finds a certain someone who warms up her heart.





	Winter: The Cinnamon On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks for clicking! This is my first work on this side and my first in english too! Please have mercy with my grammar, english isn't my first language, but I tried to be as correct as possible. Anyway, have fun reading about a shy Chekov and a shy reader meeting for the first time on a freezing winterday!

Winter had come so fast, one day you were able to walk around in a light jacked to shield you from the wind, the other day you had to wrap yourself in a thick scarf and woolen gloves. The heating in your sleeping dorm didn't take it and broke down, pretty much to the frustration of yourself and five more girls, that were sleeping in the same room as you. Now the dorm was more of a refrigerator, that you weren't that eager to return to. A shaky breath escaped your plum lips as your thoughts traveled back to the last night. You really hoped that someone would fix the damn heating, cause one thing was clear: You couldn't do it! You were so bad at engineering, the room would probably end up being colder than before!   
Your gaze wandered and landed on the street outside of the building. You were currently in the academy's library, one of the few places where books still existed. These days everyone had information and documents on their PADD, not willing to carry around a heavy paperback or old leather bound book. But you liked the feeling of actual paper under the tips of your fingers and the comforting whisper the pages would south you with every time you turned a page to explore a bit more. There was nothing better than inhaling the old and dusty scent of books to lift your spirit.  
Outside of the library you could see the entrance to the academy's campus, completely covered in snow, just a few tracks of footprints braking the purely white surface. A heavy sigh escaped you again and you decided, not really happy, that it was time to leave. The library would close soon and you would be thrown out anyway. Beginning your procedure of wrapping yourself in every winter cloth you owned, the thought of getting a hot chocolate on your way back to the dorm lifted your mind a bit. You let your mind wander to the hot liquid and its warming abilities while your feet found the way out all by themself. Not giving attention to your surrounding, you walked around a corner and promptly run into someone.  
Long arms reached out to catch you as your dreaming mind was still in the state of panic. You stumbled out a hurried „sorry“ at the same time as the stranger. Your gaze shifted up to meet sweet green puppy eyes in the most adorable face you have ever seen. Soft and unruly curls were framing his features and a pink blush flushed his cheeks. Damn, this boy looked sweeter than extra chocolate brownies with caramel on top!   
As soon as he realised that his hands were still on your arms he let go of you and blushed even more. He apologized again, but this time way more flattered and his puppy green eyes were looking everywhere but at you. His shyness made you smile. „It's okay“, you told him. „Nothing happened.“ His eyes were still avoiding yours but his face gained a bit of its old colour back. „I wasn't paying attention“, he answered and one of his hands got up to scratch his neck. At first you were surprised to hear him talking in a strong accent but you quickly thought further. „Are you from Russia?“  
„Da“, he mumbled, looking a bit startled. You were giving him a blending smile when he finally returned your gaze and answered him in relatively good Russian: „That would explain how you are able to walk around like this and don't freeze to death.“ A surprised smile spread across his face and made it light up as if you gave him an early christmas gift. It was one of the most precious things you had ever seen. His Russian, of course, was way faster than your own, as he was quick to answer. „It could be colder. This is nothing compared to the winter at home.“ Happiness was dropping out of every word he said and you could only guess how much time must have passed since he last spoke in his mother tongue with someone who actually understands him. You looked him up and down and came to the conclusion, that he must be insane. The only piece of warm clothing he wore was a long, grey coat with his collar standing up. No gloves, no scarf and nothing else to keep him warm. It came to your mind that he must be radiating warmth like a fire, otherwise he would be dying cold out there.   
„I would die to be as resistant to cold as you seem to be!“, you sighed, ogling the wether carefully. He followed your gaze to the glass door not far from where you two stood. „Nah, you just need to have the right technic! Babushka always told me to tressure warm thoughts to warm me up from the inside. If that doesn't help, something hot to drink will do.“ He paused and gave you a side glance, his cheeks flushing a light pink again. You didn't noticed though, your thoughts wandered to cold night with your family, snuggled up under blankets with hot cinnamon chocolate in your tiny childish hands. A satisfied moan escaped your lips. „Hot chocolate would be nice now.“ He brought up his hand to scratch his neck again and drawing your attention unwillingly back to him. „You know“, he began, his voice stuttering a bit, „there is a café nearby that makes marvelous hot chocolate with milk foam and cinnamon on top…“  
Now it was you turn to blush, and not just a bit. „Was that an invitation?“, you asked as you nervously bit down on you bottom lip. Now he had a completely red face and waved his hands in front of his chest, stuttering even more. „I-I mean only i-if you want to! You don't have to-„ You laughed a little at his shyness and then nodded. „I would love to! I'm (y/n) (l/n) by the way.“ A look of relief took over his handsome face as he accepted your extended hand. „Pavel Chekov. Nice to meet you.“


End file.
